


change is hard but you're not alone

by alcego



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Because Who's Gonna Tell Me I'm Wrong?, Canon Compliant, F/M, Flash Fic, Ina Leifsdottir is Autistic, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28639020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcego/pseuds/alcego
Summary: Ina Leifsdottir doesn't like change, but with James Griffin by her side, she can do anything.
Relationships: James Griffin/Ina Leifsdottir
Kudos: 2





	change is hard but you're not alone

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sorry i just really needed to get some fic into this gotdamn tag because my Legit Leiffin fic is getting longer and longer and i don't wanna wait LMAO
> 
> `NOTE: This fic was originally posted to my account in 2018, but during a moment of, shall we say, incredible hatred for my older works, I orphaned the vast majority of my works on AO3 a few years ago. I regret that decision now, and have backdated and uploaded the identical works here to make up for it. You can still find the original fics under an orphaned penname, but I wanted to have them back on my account, so we are. <3`

Ina’s known James forever. Or since grade school, which is basically the same. She still remembers the day Shiro visited their school and let them fly the simulator–how could she forget James’s excitement as he watched her fly?

She’s not sure when her hyperfocus shifted towards piloting, but she thinks it may have been then. Aircraft was far less complicated than people, with set rules of operation and a comfortable sense of routine written into the pre-flight checklist. She felt at home behind the controls.

The next year, Ina Leifsdottir became a pilot, and James did too.

She remembers her first day at the Galaxy Garrison, as fear dripped through her veins. She didn’t know these people or this place. She didn’t know their raucous laughter or the itchiness of a cadet’s jacket. She felt like an imposter wearing her own skin.

Then James was there, and Ina knew that she could do this. James was an anchor in this wild place, a figure of order and straightforwardness and general goodness. She found herself with him more often than not, and suddenly adjusting to the garrison’s strange new rhythm wasn’t such a challenge.

After all, she had known James forever. She could do anything, so long as he was there.

**Author's Note:**

> yEET if you love the MFE-Ares crew as much as i do (especially these two!!) please feel free to screm with me in the comments or at my tumblr!


End file.
